Grown Up Christmas List
by Jasmyne Knight
Summary: A tragic, heart-wrenching Christmas story. Hermione/Draco... rated T for sensuality and refferences to how babies are made.
1. Chapter 1: History Of Her Past

_**Grown-Up Christmas List**_

_**By Jasmyne Knight**_

**Disclaimer: Yahdah yahdah yahdah. Do I really need to say that I came up with the plot and crap? **

_**I Own:**_

**Celeste Burdgess**

**Doctor**

**Nurse**

**Hospital **

**Real estate outfit**

**And the plot, of course. **

**J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and Amy Grant owns "Grown-Up Christmas List." **

**There. **

**DONE. **

**Chapter 1:**

**History of Her Past**

**Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee,  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies.**

**Well, I'm all grown-up now,  
And still need help somehow.  
I'm not a child,  
But my heart still can dream.**

**So here's my lifelong wish,  
My grown-up Christmas list;  
Not for myself,  
But for a world in need.**

**No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.**

**As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree**

**Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul.**

**No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.**

**What is this illusion called?**

**the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief **

**can we ever find the truth.**

**No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end, oh.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.**

**This is my grown-up Christmas list.**

The little bushy haired brunette girl was standing patiently in line to see Santa Clause at the Westfield London Shopping Centre. She clutched her latest book to her chest, and gripped her letter tightly in one hand.

The small, crowded area was loud with excited children, and yelling parents. The whole place was bustling with Christmas Spirit.

Her parents were holding hands, and smiling at their six-year-old daughter. She didn't notice though; she was too busy thinking about Santa coming to her house, and hiding presents under the tree.

Soon she was sitting in Santa's lap. She handed her letter pleasantly towards him. He thanked her, and they got their picture taken.

Hermione gave him a hug, and went back to her parents who were waiting for her at the exit.

They continued their shopping, and then headed back to the car.

Hermione read her book in her car seat in the back of her parents car. Yes, she was reading at a young age. She was already in the Second Year, so, why not?

**Four Years Later**

Hermione was older now, and weird things were beginning to happen. Sometimes, as little kids often do, she threw a fit at her mom for making her go to bed early and caused the fire sprinklers to go off. Since her parents are muggles, they didn't blame her. Little did they know, two teachers at a special school were watching her with great interest.

**Life During School**

Life at Hogwarts was great. Her boyfriend was her best friend, and her boyfriends sister was in love with her boyfriends best friend. Hermione expected that after the war, and things calmed down, she and Ron would get married. Although, Hermione has no clue to the things that were about to come to pass…

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't been keeping up on much writing, I lost all my papers for **_**Torn Between Two, **_**and I have been struggling to get them written back up into shape. In the meantime, I have been writing this story between classes at school. So far, I have like four chapters written, and I plan on getting them all updated today. :D So, ENJOY! **

**~Jasmyne Knight**

**The song was "Grown-Up Christmas List" by Amy Grant. I will be referring to this song during individual parts of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Mission That Caused Pain

_**Grown-Up Christmas List**_

_**By Jasmyne Knight**_

**Disclaimer: Yahdah yahdah yahdah. Do I really need to say that I came up with the plot and crap? **

_**I Own:**_

**Celeste Burdgess**

**Doctor**

**Nurse**

**Hospital **

**Real estate outfit**

**and the plot, of course. **

**J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and Amy Grant owns "Grown-Up Christmas List." **

**There. **

**DONE. **

**Chapter 2:**

**A Mission That Caused Pain**

Hermione climbed on board of the airplane. Her wand in her pocket, and purse in hand, she sat down. Feeling welcomed by all the muggle technology, her wand felt like a big rock weighing her down. She slipped it out of her pocket, and placed it inside her carry-on bag. She felt better in her muggle-ness, and flipped on her favorite TV show. A TV show that she hasn't seen for over a year.

**A plane Ride Later**

Hermione knocked on the front door of a picture-familiar house. The woman who opened the door looked eerily calm. Hermione almost lost control of her emotions.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley, and I am with the Australian Real Estate Agency, and I was wondering if I could take a quick look at your house?" She lied through her teeth easily.

"Sure! Anytime except today. My home isn't necessarily clean, and I wasn't expecting you. Care to make an appointment?"

"Oh, it's perfectly okay! I've seen plenty of moderately un-kept houses. This will only take a minute."

"Um. Okay. Let me ask my husband…" She walked away with a little tremble of fear. Hermione took note and brandished her 'pencil'. When the woman didn't return, Hermione walked in and closed the door. Her pencil changed into her wand, and she knew something was wrong. She walked into the sitting room, and to her horror she saw her father and mother sitting on either side of the werewolf, Greyback.

"Miss. Granger… I knew you would come to retrieve these two pieces of horse crap eventually."

"Get away from them you dirty werewolf!"

"Hmm… You are what _I_ want most. You, and Teddy Lupin."

"Why do you want us?" Hermione was getting angrier and angrier every second.

"I want the child because of who he is, and you because if you do, no one will care."

"You are one sick bastard you know that!"

"Tut-tut Hermione. I don't like your attitude."

"Not many do," Hermione retorted.

"Change it or die, and these muggles go with you!"

"The only person dieing here is you," Hermione said, getting into a rather elegant battle position.

"Oo. Feisty!" Greyback twirled his short, stubby wand between his fingers.

"_Stupify!" _He blocked it casually.

"Is that all you've got?" He teased.

"Yepp. I'm just a helpless—_expeliarmus!" _she caught him by surprise that time. She picked up his wand and snapped it in half.

"you b****!" he roared and charged at her. Hermione tripped and fell on her front. She felt Greyback step onto he back. She felt her ribs crunch, and her breath left her. He was rubbing it in her face that he won, and that she will die, when he fell off her back. Hermine gathered at much air as she could before it hurt, and muttered _"petrificus totalalus," _turned to her parents as Grey back froze, and passed out.

_**Authors Note:**_

**Umm… yeah, just R&R. **

**~Jasmyne Knight **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

_**Grown-Up Christmas List**_

_**By Jasmyne Knight**_

**Disclaimer: Yahdah yahdah yahdah. Do I really need to say that I came up with the plot and crap? **

_**I Own:**_

**Celeste Burdgess**

**Doctor**

**Nurse**

**Hospital **

**Real estate outfit**

**and the plot, of course. **

**J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and Amy Grant owns "Grown-Up Christmas List." **

**There. **

**DONE. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Confusion **

Hermione woke up in a white room and saw the Doctor above her talking to the Nurse.

"Where am I?" Hermione mumbled out loud. The doctor turned to look at her.

"You are awake! Mrs. Weasley! Good to see youre eyes when they are open..." The doctor droned out, and looked at his clipboard.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked again.

"You're at the hospital, dear," The nurse replied. "Here. Take this." She handed her a cup of water and a small handful of multi-coloured pills.

"What happened? Where are the other adults I was with?" Hermione was freaking out now. Hoping beyond hope Greyback didn't get them.

"They are in the hall. Would you like me to call them in for you?"

"Oh, please do," the nurse walked out of the door, and called them in.

The familiar couple walked in and looked at Hermione in a confused stupor.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what happened back there at the house, right?" They both nodded quietly.

"Well, first. Do you remember the stick of wood I had?" They nodded again. "I'm gonna need that back before I can tell you."

Mr. Granger, in his modified state, handed her the stick of wood with some carefulness, not knowing what it did, or why she needed it. When she had it back into her hand; a wave of comfort and safety washed over her.

"Come here," she said motioning for them to sit in the chairs beside her bed. They sat. I am now going to restore your memory now, okay?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I am going to restore your memory." She said again.

"When did we lose it?" He interrogated again.

"About seven years ago. Now let me do my job."

"Why don't I know how I lost my memory?"

"Let me fix it, and I will tell you!"

After a long argument, he finally gave in. "If it kills me, it kills me. Not like I'm missing anything important."

Hermione restored their memory, and a big Family Reunion took place. Hermione filled in all the details about the war, and how Voldemort was killed by Harry, and how she had married Ron, and after five years of marriage, they finally had a baby girl named Rose, who is now eighteen months old. Her parents were happy and angry at the same time, but they soon figured it out, and enveloped Hermione into a big hug.

After all the excitement, Hermione realized she needed to go to the bathroom. She attempted to get up, but a sharp pain in her Rib cage, and pelvic bone wouldn't let her get up. She tried to swing her legs over but they wouldn't budge. Hermione was beginning to panic.

"Mum? Why can't I move?" Hermione was full on panicked now, and tears were pouring down her face. She pulled back the covers to see her legs. They were still there. But no matter how hard she tried to wiggle her toes, she couldn't, and pain would shoot up her leg. "Mum!"

"Honey! Honey! Calm down sweetie! We'll get through this somehow."

"Mum! Someone needs to let Ron know immediately! Tell him to bring Rose."

_**Authors Note:**_

**This was a rather interesting chapter to write. This one is basically what cause everthing to go the way it does, do if you don't like it, I suggest you quite reading.**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

_**Grown-Up Christmas List**_

_**By Jasmyne Knight**_

**Disclaimer: Yahdah yahdah yahdah. Do I really need to say that I came up with the plot and crap? **

_**I Own:**_

**Celeste Burdgess**

**Doctor**

**Nurse**

**Hospital **

**Real estate outfit**

**and the plot, of course. **

**J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and Amy Grant owns "Grown-Up Christmas List." **

**There. **

**DONE.**

**Chapter 4**

**Problems**

Ron walked into the room. His face was stricken with worry. Rose was too young to know what was happening. "'Mione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron. I can't feel anything below my waist, but I'm fine," Ron put Rose into Hermione's outstretched arms. Little Rose cooed and grinned toothily at her mother.

Rose was only 18 months old, and she already had two teeth growing in, and had little tufts of curly brown hair growing in, and she was the apple of her parents eye.

Ron talked with the doctor too see if they could take Hermione 'home'. In reality, they were really going to St. Mungo's to see if they could heal her more efficiently.

After a Confundus Charm, the doctor let them go. Ron pushed her to the car while she held Rose. It wasn't long before they arrived.

When they walked in, she was wheeled to a room in the "Normal-Muggle-Problems" ward. The healers studied her back with their wands, and healed her cracked ribs.

"Mrs. Weasley?" a healer asked after many hours of examining.

"Yes?"

"We cannot heal your paralysis."

"Why?"

"We don't have the right potions, and it would take too long to make them."

"Oh. How long would that be?"

"How old are you right now?"

"Twenty-five."

"You will be about sixty before it will be done."

"Thirty-five years?"

"Yes, and in the meantime, we are going to schedule you regular Physical Therapy classes, and assign a healer to help you around the house."

"Fine. Let my husband know."

**December 1****st**

Christmas day was only a few weeks away, and Hermione was getting along nicely in her wheelchair, and in her Physical Therapy class. Her Healing-Aid was kind, and kept everything around the house in order while Ron was at the Ministry.

Healer Celeste Burdgess walked into Hermione's room with a tray, and some tea. "Mrs. Weasley? I've brought you some tea."

"Thank you, Celeste. Please, call me Hermione."

"Okay… Hermione." She felt awkward calling her patient by her first name. She set the tray on Hermione's lap.

"Mm. This smells really good…" Hermione inhaled deeply.

"Um… Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione," She corrected.

"Hermione… I was wondering if I could take the week of Christmas off, considering Mr. Weasley will be home to take care of you, Rose, and the house."

"Of course you can!" Everyone deserves Christmas off!" Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about my classes either. I can do them on my own."

"Okay. Great!" I was planning on going skiing in the Alps with my husband."

"Ooh. Sounds like a ton of fun! Don't get injured." Hermione joked.

"Haha. Yes, well, I'm going to go check up on Rose. Ring your bell when you are done with your tea." Celeste got up and headed toward the door.

"Will do," Hermione smiled. "Thanks Celeste!"

Hermione picked up her book. She looked at the page, and her eyes moved, but she wasn't taking in any information. She was too busy wondering about the potion the Healers at St. Mungo's were making. What was the potion called? What did it do? Why does it take so long to brew? What color was it? What did it taste like? These questions ran through her head like water coming out of a faucet.

Hermione burst into tears. She wanted to be able to get up and walk around. She wanted to have the ability to move around. She probably has used the _accio _spell more than any other spell in her lifetime, and she was getting sick of it.

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. It took me more than expected for the First two chapters. Then I did the third one later because I ran out of time at the library. Anyway. I'm at my moms work now. I think I can get one more done before we have to leave, but that chapter isn't written so bear with me. **

**~Jasmyne Knight **

_Reviews:_

_Anonymous: No, Second year of normal school. Not Hogwarts. Basically Hermione finished High School before she was eleven. She goes to Oxford between the five years of graduating Hogwarts and going to her parent's house in Australia. Does that clear up a bit of confusion?_

_Mysteryssister: Thanks for your review! _

**PLEASE R&R ITS MUCH APPRECIATED! THANKS!**


End file.
